<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Powerless by osanaischoking</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509706">Powerless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/osanaischoking/pseuds/osanaischoking'>osanaischoking</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cravity Ships from my playlist: Ouch [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cravity (Band), X1 (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Late Night Drive because #aesthetic, M/M, Minkyu is just there for a few seconds, One Shot, Unrequited, Unrequited Love, everyone is sad, late night drive, minhee is sad, very short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:34:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/osanaischoking/pseuds/osanaischoking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>❝Powerless tonight, all i am is losing track of time. Tell me why, you never really missed me back.❞<br/>—Powerless, Waterparks</p>
<p>Seharusnya Minhee sudah tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa bersama Hyeongjun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Minhee/Song Hyeongjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cravity Ships from my playlist: Ouch [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Powerless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seorang Kang Minhee itu bukan penakut, dia tidak mudah menunduk dan juga mengikuti kata sembarang orang. Tetapi, mengapa? Mengapa seorang lelaki manis dengan mata bulat besar dan rambut yang lembut itu bisa membuatnya bertekuk lutut?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Song Hyeongjun, itu namanya. Ia pun juga tidak tahu bagaimana bisa Hyeongjun menarik perhatiannya, membuatnya terbutakan dengan kata cinta yang belum tentu laki-laki imut itu akan katakan.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Apa pesona dari pemuda bak</span>
  <span class="s2"> <em>chocolate poodle </em></span>
  <span class="s1">itu? Minhee juga tidak tahu, yang ia tahu hanyalah Hyeongjun itu spesial untuknya, dan mungkin juga <em>terlalu</em></span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span class="s1">spesial.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minhee tidak mudah jatuh cinta.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Banyak orang yang menyatakan rasa suka mereka padanya, tetapi Minhee tidak pernah menerimanya. ‘<em>C</em><em>inta itu tidak guna,’</em></span>
  <span class="s1"> itu katanya.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <em>Tentu saja ia kemakan omongannya sendiri.</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Selama hampir dua puluh satu tahun ia hidup, baru kali ini ia merasakan yang namanya sakit hati.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jika Minhee umur tujuh belas tahun melihatnya sekarang sudah pasti ia akan di-ejek. Minhee tujuh belas tahun tidak mungkin bakal percaya bahwa dia akan seperti ini di beberapa tahun kemudian.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Hyeongjun, </em>dari mana Minhee bisa mendeskripsikan lelaki manis ini?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seorang Song Hyeongjun itu imut, sangat, sangat imut. Dari fisik dan sifat, jika Minhee bisa merubah kamus, ia akan merubah kata tersebut dengan namanya.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tetapi ia tahu bahwa ia tidak jatuh karena keimutannya.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hyeongjun itu sangat tegas jika sudah waktunya, sangat dewasa untuk umur dan fisiknya, baik, terlalu baik malahan, dan banyak lagi yang Minhee malas untuk sebutkan.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Semua itu membuatnya makin tidak yakin untuk menyandingi dirinya dengan Hyeongjun. Bagaikan seorang Hephaestus, ia terlalu banyak kekurangan untuk Aphrodite-nya.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tetapi seorang Aphrodite juga tidak sempurnya, kan? Hyeongjun pun begitu.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sekarang Minhee hanya duduk di mobilnya, menunggu Hyeongjun di malam hari yang dingin ini.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Mereka hanya teman, </em>Hyeongjun pernah mengingatkannya. Tetapi apakah Minhee mengerti?<em> Ya,</em></span>
  <span class="s1"> dan itu menyakitkan.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ia melihat dari jendela bagaimana dekatnya Hyeongjun dengan rekan kerjanya itu. <em>Kim Minkyu, </em></span>
  <span class="s1">seorang lelaki jangkung yang tidak kalah tampan dan tinggi darinya. Ia sudah dekat dengan Hyeongjun dari mereka awal kerja, dan tentu saja Minhee cemburu.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Tetapi apakah itu haknya untuk cemburu?</span>
  <span class="s1"> Dia saja hanya temannya Hyeongjun. Tidak lebih, walaupun dia sangat sangat mau itu.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Manik cantik milik Hyeongjun bertemu dengan maniknya, dengan cepat ia langsung memberi tahu Minkyu bahwa ia sudah dijemput, dan lelaki jangkung itu mengangguk mengerti sebelum ia mengacak-acak rambut lembut milik Hyeongjun. Lelaki imut itu terawa kecil membuat dada Minhee agak sesak.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pemuda seperti anak anjing itu bergegas ke mobil milik Minhee sambil tersenyum lebar, ia memasuki mobilnya dan senyuman di muka indahnya pun tidak menghilang.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kau terlihat sangat senang,” Ucap Minhee dengan tidak ikhlas sebenarnya dan pemuda itu hanya terkikik kecil.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, benar kah? Maaf, Aku hanya sangat... entahlah... intinya Aku senang!” Ujar Hyeongjun dengan senyuman lebar dan itu mengiris hatinya Minhee.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Senyuman itu bukan untuknya.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Minkyu itu... apakah dia orang yang baik?” Tanya Minhee sambil menjalankan mobilnya, Hyeongjun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dia baik sekali! Dia sangat pengertian, pintar, dan juga... tampan <em>hehe,”</em></span>
  <span class="s1"> jawab Hyeongjun dan itu jujur membuat pemuda dengan bintik-bintik cantik di muka tampannya makin malas.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minhee juga baik, pengertian, dan pintar. Bahkan dia juga lebih tampan dari Si Minkyu itu! Tetapi apalah dayanya, Hyeongjun tidak akan meliriknya, sadarlah itu.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Si Imut pun sadar akan perbedaan atmosfer diam, ia tahu jika ia terus membicarakan tentang Minkyu dengan positif pasti membuat temannya semakin <em>bad mood.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mereka berhenti saat lampu merah. Atmosfer sekarang sangat canggung, mereka berdua saling berdiam diri melihat jalan.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Junnie,</em></span>
  <span class="s1">” panggil si Jangkung mebuat Hyeongjun menengok.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ya? Ada apa,<em>Hee</em></span>
  <span class="s1">?” Tanya si Imut dan Minhee diam beberapa saat,</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Boleh kah? Boleh kah jika ia memberi tahu Hyeongjun dengan perasaannya lagi?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aku menyukaimu,”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pemuda Manis itu tersenyum kecut, “Minhee—“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dengarkan Aku dulu, Aku masih menyukaimu. Aku... sangat menyukaimu. Tahu kah Kau bagaimana rasanya di gantung seperti ini? Kau bilang kita lebih baik jadi teman karena Kau masih bingung dengan perasaanmu, sekarang bagaimana?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Junnie</em>, Aku tidak pernah menyukai seseorang selain dirimu. Rasa suka atau cinta itu sangat rumit, tetapi, yang Aku tahu adalah Aku menyayangimu. Lebih dari bagaimana aku harus menyayangi diri sendiri. Aku ingin kau membutuhkan diriku sebagaimana aku membutuhkanmu, Aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang sangat penting di hidupmu. Jadi tolong, beri Aku sebuah jawaban,” Minhee memohon dan Hyeongjun tidak bisa berkata-kata, namun dari matanya pun Minhee mendapatkannya.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aku tahu itu, Aku tahu bahwa Kau masih menyukaiku. Aku tahu perasaanmu, tetapi maaf, jawabanku masih sama,”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minhee rasanya ingin teriak dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya, tetapi ia hanya mengeluarkan tawa kecil untuk menertawakan dirinya sendiri.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lampu sudah hijau, Minhee pun menjalankan mobilnya lagi. Sedikit buram karena ia menangis pelan, tetapi masih bisa melihat jalanan.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sedangkan Hyeongjun? Ia menangis, kencang tanpa bersuara.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">’Maafkan aku, Minhee. Aku hanya tidak ingin menyakitimu.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Maaf pendek huhu, aku nulisnya pas sebelum tidur demi bisa tidur :(</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>